


break the silence

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Universe, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Gender Dysphoria, Insanity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, silence of the lambs parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Perfect my friend, perfect your mind.





	break the silence

**Author's Note:**

> reposted by agck.

Koki stands in front of the full-length mirror, wearing only human skin draped over his shoulders.

“Would you fuck me?” he asked his reflection. “I’d fuck me. I’d fuck me _hard_.”

A piercing, nasal voice floated up from the giant well in his basement. “Nobody would fuck you, you insane psychopath! Let me out of here!”

“Tsk,” Koki says, flipping his hair before carefully hanging up the skin coat. He touches it fondly; Nakamaru had been his favorite.

Reluctantly he shrugs on a robe and approaches his next project. Peering down at his _other_ old friend, whose words go in one ear and out the other, Koki examines his skin and thinks that it could shine more.

“Eat,” he demands, shaking the thick chain that holds the basket of food he’d lowered earlier. “You need to eat, my sweet turtle.”

He’s been on the receiving end of that glare many times, but this time he’s the one in control. _He_ has the power. This is Koki’s world now. A world where the beautiful Kamenashi Kazuya answers to Tanaka Koki, not the other way around.

Really, this is all Kame’s fault. Nakamaru had just tried to stop him first.

“It puts the lotion on its skin~” Koki sings as he skips back to the mirror and picks out another skin. Girls are much softer.

##

“You have to be careful,” Ueda insists as he unlocks the doors to the lowermost level of the asylum. “He’ll try to fuck with your mind. You _can’t_ let him get to you.”

Tegoshi just smiles and nods happily. “I can handle it, Ueda-kun.”

“Do _not_ get anywhere near him,” Ueda goes on. “He has a sadistic craving for human flesh. He _will_ eat you.”

“Ueda-kun,” Tegoshi says, turning to face the warden. “Please give me some credit. I have a psychology degree. I can mind fuck with the best of them.”

Ueda eyes him for a long second, then lifts the bar on the last door and shoves Tegoshi inside a large room. It could be a ballroom or some kind of banquet hall, except for the large cage in the middle of the room. Bars on all four sides, housing in a tall, pleasant-looking man in standard white scrubs and black-rimmed glasses.

“Tegoshi-kun,” he says, an air of amusement to his voice. “I was wondering when they’d send you for me.” His grin brightens the room. “Although tasty, Akanishi-kun didn’t have much in the way of negotiating skills.”

“Where did Tanaka take Kamenashi?” Tegoshi asks sweetly, taking a seat in the metal folding chair a good distance away. “Just tell us where he is, and I’ll bring you something yummy.”

Taguchi Junnosuke eyes him through his bangs, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He looks like a snake. “You know what I eat, Tegoshi-kun.”

“You’ll call me sensei,” Tegoshi tells him. “And I have Massu ready to bring to you. He’d be the tastiest, right?”

Silence. Taguchi appears to be considering this. “I don’t believe you. You wouldn’t sacrifice your best friend for Kamenashi.”

Tegoshi snorts. “I don’t have any friends. I’m only doing this because Johnny is paying me. I could give a shit about Masuda _or_ Kamenashi.”

He doesn’t waver under Taguchi’s hard stare. “I don’t need you to bring me anyone. I could eat you if I wanted to.”

“Kinky,” Tegoshi says dryly. “Why are you and Tanaka working together? Tired of being the back-up dancers to Kamenashi? Sadly, I can’t relate – I’m always in the front.”

“You could join us, you know,” Taguchi says, clinging to the bars with both hands. “We could be the three T’s. I know you have it in you to be great like us. You had a troubled past, too, right?”

“My past is none of your business.”

“Tell me about your mother,” Taguchi presses, grinning so wide that Tegoshi’s face hurts just looking at him. “Tell me what she did to you, and I’ll give you a clue.”

“She raised me as a girl, and what of it?” Tegoshi replies in a bored voice. “It prepared me for my career.”

“But it fucked you up for life,” Taguchi says gleefully. “You’re uncomfortable in your male skin now, aren’t you? Do you even acknowledge your penis?”

Tegoshi sets his mouth in a line. “We have a very loving relationship. Now where’s my clue?”

“Not so fast,” Taguchi drawls. “Come closer.”

Against his better judgment, Tegoshi stands up and takes a few steps forward, the legs of the chair scraping along the floor behind him. Taguchi’s eyes are wide and crazy, hands excitedly beckoning him closer, and Tegoshi stops just before he’s no longer confident that Taguchi’s long arms won’t reach him.

“’You’re beautiful’,” Taguchi whispers. “’My pretty little girl’. Isn’t that what she said to you?”

“Fuck you,” Tegoshi says with a smile.

“Buy me dinner first,” Taguchi replies, waggling his eyebrows. “Or _be_ my dinner.”

“You’re stupid, you know that?” Tegoshi hisses. “Your group was at the top. You could have had it all. Instead you had to do _this_. And badly, being as you got caught. This why you’re in this cage and I’m out here, stealing your spotlight.”

Now Taguchi looks pissed, rattling the bars so hard that Tegoshi jumps. “You’re not playing nicely, Tegoshi-kun.”

“Sensei,” Tegoshi corrects.

Taguchi gives him another psychotic grin. “No clue for you, then.”

“That’s fine,” Tegoshi says sweetly as he walks to the door and bangs for Ueda to let him out. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Taguchi’s voice follows him.

##

“My precious, only one,” Koki sings as he sprays the hose down onto Kame. “Ne, Kazuya, you kind of look like an angel right now.”

Kame just lifts his head to the water. Maybe if he tries to breathe it in, he’ll drown.

No such luck – he’s still kneeling there, dripping wet in all of his clothes as the metal basket is dropped down into his grave with a harsh scrape. He doesn’t even wipe his eyes, just letting it cloud his vision as he looks up at the deranged man who was once his friend.

“Aren’t you hungry, Kame-chan?” Koki asks, his voice chilling along with the cold water. “You should really eat, or you’ll waste away to nothing.”

Kame knows that. He’s hoping it doesn’t take much longer.

He’s given up asking why. He’s given up speaking at all. Koki doesn’t listen to him anyway, just going on and on about Kame’s flawless skin and how he can’t wait to wear it. It would make Kame sick to hear, except that there’s nothing to churn in his stomach.

Twenty feet above him, Koki sighs. “Yuichi was so much more cooperative than you.”

Kame feels like he wants to cry, but nothing comes out. A drop of water running down his face is as close as he can get. It’s his fault that Nakamaru had been sacrificed – Koki had told him as much. Kame never thought that criminals actually gave up all of the details of their crimes to their victims until now. He’d always thought that was stupid in dramas and movies, but now that he’s living it, he understands that it’s about the glory. Koki wants Kame to know exactly why he’s trapped in this hole, torturing him with the deaths of their friends to hurt him even more.

He hadn’t been that upset about Jin, though. It didn’t surprise him one bit that Jin would go out in some ridiculous fashion like being eaten by a cannibal. If anything, he’s mad at Koki for taking advantage of Taguchi’s illness like this, hiding his medication and treating him like a rabid dog he can sic on people.

Kame hopes that somewhere in the depths of Taguchi’s schizophrenic brain, he realizes he’s being used and turns against Koki. Kame doesn’t care if Taguchi eats everyone in his path as long as Koki’s one of them. At this point, he would gladly become Taguchi’s lunch.

“Kame-chan,” Koki says again, and Kame wants to punch the wall. His knuckles are probably broken from the first twenty times he did that. “You haven’t moved all day. You better not die on me. Your skin isn’t perfect yet.”

_Perfect my friend, perfect your mind_. Kame laughs, feeling a little crazy himself as he finds amusement in the irony. Captivity does that to you, he hears, and he’s glad for it. Insanity is preferable to being coherent through this any longer.

“It puts the lotion on its skin!” Koki yells down at him, “or it gets the hose again!”

‘It’ doesn’t mind the hose. Turtles like water, after all.

##

Taguchi didn’t get this far on his good looks alone. He knows when he’s being conned.

“I don’t appreciate you making a fool out of me,” he says to his two visitors as he sucks out the dried-up skin from underneath his fingernails and makes a face. He hates leftovers. “There’s no way they would transfer me to Okinawa.”

“Taguchi-kun, you have the upper hand here,” Ueda tells him. “You’re the only one who knows where Koki is keeping Kame. The police are ready to give you whatever you want in exchange for your cooperation.”

Taguchi eyes him. He’s always liked Ueda, despite his unfortunate hair choices over the years. But that doesn’t mean that he trusts him. He doesn’t trust anyone, even Koki. “Whatever I want?” he repeats. “What if what I want is this pretty little girl next to you in here with me for my own perversions?”

He’s impressed by Tegoshi, actually, even if he would never say so. He’s a professional, remaining stone still and unaffected by Taguchi’s taunting. Even now, Tegoshi just shrugs and directs emotionless eyes towards him. “Whatever,” he says casually. “Do you want me to strip? Dance? I can dance on a pole, but it doesn’t look like there’s enough space between your bars.”

“I have a pole you can dance on,” Taguchi growls, leaning back in his chair. “Ueda won’t let you in here with me, though. He thinks I’ll eat you.”

“Will you?” Tegoshi asks. He looks curious, and Taguchi thinks it’s a damn shame that they’re not on the same side.

“Maybe,” Taguchi replies. “Maybe not. There are things I like more than human flesh.”

“Like what?” Tegoshi asks innocently.

“Sex.”

Ueda clears his throat, looking both uncomfortable and irritated. “I got you a transfer to the mental health facility in Okinawa, Taguchi. You’ll have a window that faces the ocean. There are criminals all over the country who would, well, kill to get this offer.”

“I do love the ocean,” Taguchi says, shuddering as the noises start to rise within him. His schizo is sporadic, occurring in sharp bursts of energy whenever he feels threatened. At least that’s what he’s come to learn in the past week; he’d been on high-dose psychotropics since he was diagnosed at a very young age.

“Forget the transfer,” Tegoshi says, standing up and walking right to the edge of the cage. Taguchi watches him, licking his lips in anticipation, but he doesn’t strike. “You won’t eat me, right?” he continues in a lower voice. “Koki did this to you, you know. It’s his fault you’re in here. If you tell me where he is, we can get him.”

“What’s in it for me?” Taguchi asks, slowly lifting his hand to touch Tegoshi’s. His skin is so soft. Koki would like it to add to his collection.

Tegoshi moves to press his lips to Taguchi’s knuckle, flicking his tongue on the skin. A surge of a different kind courses through Taguchi, and shakily he drags his fingers along Tegoshi’s face. “You know what.”

“Such a nice mouth,” Taguchi whispers.

“I know how to use it, too,” Tegoshi replies, taking his bottom lip between his teeth in the most subtle erotic gesture Taguchi has ever seen – and he’s a Johnny.

“You don’t have to do this, Tegoshi,” Ueda says. “We have other ways of making him talk.”

“It’s fine with me,” Tegoshi says. “Let me in.”

“Tegoshi-” Ueda warns.

“Do it,” Tegoshi demands, and Taguchi shivers.

The door to his cage is unbolted long enough to shove Tegoshi inside, and Taguchi feels a bit like a snake who has just been fed a pure white mouse. The mouse drops right onto his knees before him, spreading his thighs apart, and Taguchi goes right for his hair. Both hands sink into the fluffy locks as Tegoshi pulls down the front of his scrubs, finding him hard and ready, and he’s a bit surprised when Tegoshi just sucks it right into his mouth.

Taguchi throws his head back, moaning into the large room, and opens his eyes to see Ueda still there. “Like to watch, do you?”

“I’m making sure you uphold your end of the deal,” Ueda grumbles as he shifts in his seat. “I have a gun. You so much as a scratch him and I’ll shoot you dead.”

“Then you’ll never find Kame-chan,” Taguchi replies, moaning again when Tegoshi licks him from base to tip. “Uh, Tegoshi, so fucking good.”

He’s putting on a show for Ueda, rocking up into Tegoshi’s mouth, and Taguchi plans his moves carefully. Tegoshi’s hair flows easily through his fingers, his face hollowed from the suction, and just looking at him makes Taguchi want to finish. But he’s not done yet.

“He’s in Chiba,” he gasps out, and both Ueda and Tegoshi’s heads perk up. “I’ll give you the address if Yuuko here lets me fuck her.”

“No, Tegoshi-” Ueda starts, but Tegoshi’s already reaching for his belt.

“I hope Kame-chan appreciates everything you’re doing for him,” Taguchi whispers, mouthing the skin behind Tegoshi’s ear as the smaller man straddles his lap. “You love him, right? That’s why you’re doing this.”

“Shut up,” Tegoshi mutters, and Taguchi grins at _finally_ finding his weak spot. “You don’t know anything about love. You, who eats his friends.”

“I’m a sick man,” Taguchi tells him. “Koki took away my meds. You can hardly blame me for something I can’t control.”

“They tried to give you more,” Tegoshi hisses. “You wouldn’t take them.”

Taguchi watches as Tegoshi prepares himself, fingers disappearing between his bare thighs, which Taguchi grabs with both hands. “Because I like the way this feels.”

He sinks his teeth into Tegoshi’s neck, eliciting a shriek that’s both enticing and deafening, and, just as he expected, there’s no gunshot. Instead Ueda’s flinging himself in the cage, pulling them apart, and Taguchi will gladly accept the substitute.

Tegoshi’s eyes widen as he stumbles back into his pants and watches Taguchi twist Ueda’s neck in one simple motion. “Why?” he asks, his hand drifting up to where Taguchi had bit him.

“The house he grew up in, before his family moved,” Taguchi spits out along with some of Ueda’s blood. “I can’t believe those idiot police didn’t figure it out already.”

“Thank you,” Tegoshi says in a surprised voice, bowing as he trips over himself to get to the door. “I’ll… I’ll go right now.”

“Tegoshi,” Taguchi calls, and the other man turns around. “Take the gun.”

Tegoshi scrambles for Ueda’s abandoned firearm, then disappears.

As he feasts on his former leader and finishes what Tegoshi had started, Taguchi hopes Koki likes his present.

##

No detective drama could have prepared Tegoshi for this moment. He’d gotten into the abandoned house easily, but it’s dark and he hears Koki’s voice echoing sinisterly throughout the structure.

His hands shake on Ueda’s gun as he flattens his back against every corner, using every ounce of his courage to peek around. He’s not really this brave; actually, he’s _terrified_. But no matter how scared he is, Kame has to be infinitely worse, and it’s pure adrenaline that leads him carefully across the living room to the stairs that descend into flickering light.

It’s like something out of a horror movie, the floorboards creaking under his feet as he approaches the staircase. He freezes, but Koki’s speech doesn’t waver. He must be too distracted to notice the movement above him.

A familiar scream clues Tegoshi into exactly what is distracting him. Keeping his composure, miraculously, he floats down the stairs and nearly throws up at the sight. A coat made of human skin hangs next to a dirty mirror, the small room opening out into a larger area with a giant hole in the ground.

“This is getting fucking old,” Koki’s yelling down into the hole. He looks awful, unshaven with sunken cheeks, his eyes tired. “Grab onto the rope, Kazuya! It’s time.”

For a fraction of a second, Tegoshi feels sorry for him. He wants to call the police and have him escorted away properly, taken somewhere he can get some help. In his research, he’d learned that he wasn’t the only one whose mother had wanted a daughter. Unlike him, though, Koki had never quite gotten over disappointing her.

This could easily be him, Tegoshi realizes, the living proof before his eyes hitting him so hard that he doesn’t notice that broken version of his old friend turning toward him.

“You,” Koki says, lifting the large blade in his hand. “You have gorgeous skin.”

“Stay away from me,” Tegoshi hisses, not trusting his voice. He gestures the gun towards the hole. “Surrender right now and no one gets hurt. We’ll get you help, Koki-kun.”

“So I can be drugged like Taguchi?” Koki replies with a maniac laugh. “I don’t think so. But I may be willing to exchange him for _you_. Is that okay with you, Tegoshi-kun?”

Tegoshi swallows hard. “I could kill you right now, you know.”

“You wouldn’t,” Koki says, his voice teasing. “You _couldn’t_ , sweet Tegoshi.”

“You’d be surprised what people can do for love,” Tegoshi mutters under his breath, then pulls the trigger. He watches Koki fall to the ground, a clean shot to the middle of his forehead, and finally breathes. “But you wouldn’t know.”

“Who…” a weak voice sounds from below. “Hello?”

“Kame!” Tegoshi exclaims, scrambling to the edge of the hole where Kame’s curled up in a corner, completely soaked and fear-stricken. “It’s okay, Kame-chan, he’s dead.”

“Tegoshi,” Kame mumbles, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile awkwardly like he’s never done it before. “Please get me out of here.”

Tegoshi grabs the rope with the basket on the end and tosses it in. “Grab onto this. I’ll pull you up.”

“I don’t think I can move,” Kame says, breathing hard with each syllable. “I haven’t eaten in five days.”

“It’s okay, I’ll call someone.” Tegoshi pulls out his phone and dials the police, who reprimand him for taking things into his own hands while Tegoshi just rolls his eyes. Finally he hangs up and grins down at Kame, smiling even harder to make up for the one who can’t. “They’re on their way.”

“Thank you so much,” Kame says, leaning his head back against the wall to stare at him. “I owe you forever for this.”

“You can start with dinner,” Tegoshi jokes, and Kame laughs. A split-second decision has Tegoshi’s jumping over the edge, landing hard on his feet and toppling over next to Kame. “May as well join you while we wait for the cops, right?”

Kame looks even worse up close, dripping and shivering with inexplicably shiny skin. Without thinking Tegoshi reaches out for him, taking the other man into his arms, and Kame stops shaking immediately.

Their breathing fades into silence, and Tegoshi finally relaxes. It’s over.

##

“Ironically, I never wanted to go solo,” Kame tells Tegoshi over pasta two months later.

“Kind of unavoidable when your band mates are either dead or insane,” Tegoshi points out.

Kame lowers his chopsticks and frowns. “I still feel responsible for all of this-”

“Don’t,” Tegoshi cuts him off. “It’s not your fault, okay. You couldn’t have known Koki was resenting you that severely.”

“That’s what my therapist says, but…” Kame trails off. “I keep thinking of what I could have done differently.”

Tegoshi just reaches across the table to take Kame’s hand in his. They’re in public, but neither one cares. “Just focus on the future, okay?”

“The future.” Kame forces a smile, squeezing Tegoshi’s hand, and he shines brighter than any lotion could ever make him. “Okay.”

A phone call interrupts their moment as Tegoshi apologetically reaches for his phone and checks the number. Unlisted. “I should answer this.”

Kame nods, and Tegoshi steps away from the table. “Hello?” he hisses.

“You’re welcome.”

Tegoshi stops in his tracks. “You.”

“Don’t bother coming after me,” Taguchi’s jovial voice tells him. “I’m not interested in pursuing you anymore, and I’ll ask that you grant me the same courtesy.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Tegoshi tells him. “Where are you?”

“Osaka.” Taguchi laughs darkly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m having an old friend for dinner.”


End file.
